Unfinished Business
by ncisali
Summary: Gibbs returns to Europe to finish a job left uncompleted by himself and Jenny - a sequel to my other stories
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my other stories and is AU, I decided to finish the whole story up to the birth.

* * *

Unfinished Business Ch 1

Jenny is now 7 months pregnant with twins and will soon be leaving her job as NCIS Director, although she cannot be happier she does feel a little sad to be giving up the job she has worked so hard to obtain. She is immensely proud to have been the first female head of a federal agency but now she has married Jethro Gibbs and is expecting his children, she has a new career as a mother and housewife ahead of her. It is Sunday evening and her last week in the office is approaching, she has handed over most of her responsibilities to the new Director and the final week will consist mostly of goodbye lunches and dinners.

Jethro looks at his wife resting on the sofa, they have just driven back from their cabin where they have stayed the weekend, and he knows they will be lucky to visit even once more before the twins are born.

Jenny has encouraged him to finish his boat during the last few months and the Kelly was finally launched two weeks ago. Jethro had been out in her by himself and with Ducky but has been reluctant to let Jenny join him because of her condition. He loves sailing but feels that he cannot go out in the Kelly in the near future just in case Jenny needs him.

Moving Jenny's feet off the couch Jethro puts them in his lap as he sits down with a cup of coffee; he's already given his wife a cup of herb tea.

'Did you have a good time?' Jethro asks as he starts to run his free hand over Jen's feet.

'Hmm lovely, I could have stayed up there a few more days', Jen replies wriggling her toes encouraging Jethro to continue massaging her ankles and feet.

'I don't think you should stray too far from the hospital now, it's very common for twins to come early.'

'I've read the literature too 'Doctor' Gibbs, but I don't think I am going to be that early though, I'm seeing the doctor again on Thursday and I guess he'll let me know when to expect the big day.'

'I'll come with you if I'm not working a case'.

Jen nods, Jethro had joined her for the hospital appointments when he could and she really couldn't ask for more.

'Only one more week then a career change, instead of being in charge of a federal agency I shall be looking after two babies and a husband.'

'You're not having any regrets?' Jethro asks.

'No, I can't wait, I think I'm more excited about becoming a mother than I was when I became the Director, and of course it helps that I have a great husband who will become a fantastic father.'

'And you'll be a perfect mother.'

Jen and Jethro leave for work on Monday morning as usual; Jen goes straight to her office and within a few minutes has received a phone call from the director of the CIA. She immediately gives Jethro a call and asks to see him in her office.

As he walks in she says 'Jethro the CIA are asking to see you immediately, they won't tell me why'.

'OK, I'll go right over.' Jethro thinks it will just be another chance for the CIA to piss him off and as far as he is concerned this would not take too long, he'll probably be back in NCIS HQ by lunchtime.

'No need, they're sending a car. I don't like this, something's up they obviously want you to do their dirty work and why won't they tell me what they want?' Jenny is worried, she has a bad feeling, she can't put her finger on it but whatever the CIA want she is sure it's not going to be good.

As Jethro goes back down to the bullpen he notices someone waiting for him by his desk, it's the CIA driver.

'I'll be back by lunchtime, I want the reports you're working on finished and on my desk by then,' he tells his team.

Gibbs is taken into the CIA offices and is soon sitting down with some very senior persons including the CIA Director. It's the director who opens the conversation,

'We received a message from a contact in Serbia asking to speak to Darcy or Elizabeth.'

Gibbs looks up, his blue eyes suddenly fierce, his mind has gone back to the time he spent in Serbia with Jen, Darcy and Elizabeth had been their call signs, they'd been hunting for those responsible for atrocities in the war in Bosnia and Serbia but they had been unsuccessful. Gibbs does not say anything but just waits for further information.

The agent sitting to Gibbs left continues, 'We know that he has something important to tell us but he will only tell it to Darcy or Elizabeth – he wants a face to face meeting.'

Gibbs remains silent.

'Agent Gibbs, we know that you were working in Serbia with Director Shepard, your call signs were Darcy and Elizabeth and you were trying to find Branislav Nikolić, we are certain that our contact is very close to finding him. We want you to fly out to Serbia and complete the job you left unfinished.'

Gibbs speaks for the first time, 'Who is the contact.'

'You knew him as Bingley.'

'Did he have anything else to say?'

'He said to tell Darcy and Elizabeth 'Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance.''

'What exactly do you want me to do?' Jethro has recognised the message which was to be used only when Bingley had something important that he wanted to pass on.

'Fly out to Belgrade, we can arrange your meeting with Bingley, once you've made contact with him let us know what information he has. He may not have anything we can act on immediately but hopefully we'll have enough to find Branislav Nikolić and we can arrange to have him arrested.'

'When do you want me to leave?'

'Now. You are to have no further contact with anyone at NCIS including Director Shepard until you return from the mission. We realise the Director is your wife now but being pregnant she cannot accompany you. You do not discuss this with anyone, we'll arrange everything including how to contact Bingley once you get to Serbia.'

'I'll need to talk to Director Shepard before I go,' there is no way Gibbs is leaving without saying good-bye to Jenny.

'We can tell her you will be un-contactable for a short time.'

Gibbs gets up from the conference table, 'Goodbye Gentlemen.' He walks towards the door but before he gets there the CIA Director calls him back.

'One call – you can make it now.'

Gibbs stays at the door and takes out his cell, as he presses the speed dial for Jenny, the Director continues speaking,

'On the speaker, put your phone on the table.'

Jethro reluctantly does as the Director requests; Jenny answers the phone almost immediately.

'Jethro, what's happening?'

'I'm going to be away for a while.'

'Are you on the speaker.' Jenny has picked up the slight echo on the line.

'Yes' Jethro replies.

'So you're not alone then.'

'Nope.'

'Am I allowed to know where you're going?' Jenny is well aware that Jethro has probably been asked to go overseas.

'Nope.'

'OK, do you know when you'll be back?'

'Hopefully not too long Jen,' Jethro answers, 'before the birth, I promise to get back before the babies come.'

'I'll hold you to that Jethro. I guess I'll just have to read my book tonight instead of..'. Jen leaves the words she's thinking unsaid.

'Think about me while you're reading.' Jethro hesitates for a moment, 'Jen I…' Jethro cannot complete the sentence, his love for Jenny is something special and he does not really want to share it with a room full of CIA agents.

Jenny is silent for a short while before responding, 'I know Jethro, I love you too,' she says the last four words so quietly Jethro can hardly hear them.

'Jenny, I want you to get someone to stay with you while I'm away, can you ask Ziva.'

'OK, but you worry too much, Jethro.'

'Promise me Jen, promise you won't be alone in the house overnight', Jethro is insistent.

'I promise Jethro.'

The CIA Director is indicating that Gibbs should end the call.

'Bye Jen, I'll be back soon.' Jethro hangs up, he has already decided that he'll go in to Serbia get the information and come straight out again he is not going to hang around to please the CIA.

Jenny closes her cell and leans back in her chair thinking about Jethro and what he has told her, he has always chosen his words carefully, and rarely says anything unless for a real reason. He said he wants her to think about him whilst she is reading, why? The book she has on her nightstand is Pride and Prejudice, if she was to think about Jethro while she was reading she would think about Darcy.

That's it, he was Darcy in Serbia and she was Elizabeth. He must be going to Serbia, but why. She rubs her head, she knows Jethro can take care of himself but this really is lousy timing. Oh well, he said he'd be back before the birth and he's not broken a promise to her yet. She'll carry on normally and wait for him to return; in the meantime she'll need to let his team know he won't be around for a while.

The Director walks down to the bullpen.

'Tony, you are in charge until Gibbs returns.'

'He'll be back by lunchtime Director,' Tony is a little confused.

'Gibbs is going to be back late from lunch, he's working with one of the other agencies and is going to be out of reach for a few days.'

'What's he doing Director?' Tony asks

'That's need to know Tony and I don't need to know.' Jenny answers as she walks back up the stairs.

As the Director disappears into her office Tony speaks, 'She does not look happy.'

'Well, Tony would you look happy if you were 7 months pregnant, expecting twins and your husband has suddenly become someone you are unable to contact?' Ziva says.

'I see your point Ziva. Why don't you ring up your contacts and see if you can find out what is going on. That man who came to pick Gibbs up looked like CIA.'

Ziva picks up her phone and starts making calls to Mossad and to other contacts she had made whilst working in the USA, after 2 hours she realises she is getting nowhere, whatever it is Gibbs is involved in no-one is willing to talk to her about it.

She slams her phone down and looks over at Tony.

'No-one will tell me anything,' she is very frustrated

Before Tony can reply, Ziva's phone rings, it's Jenny asking her out to lunch.

'That was the Director asking me to lunch, perhaps I will learn something.' Ziva tells Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

Ch2

Jenny and Ziva walk down to a local café for lunch. Once their meal appears on the table Jenny gets to the real reason as to why she asked Ziva out,

'Ziva, will you stay with me until Jethro gets back?'

'Of course Jenny, will he be gone long?' Ziva replies.

'No, I don't think so,' Jenny sounds unsure and is clearly worried.

'Do you know where he's gone?' Ziva asks.

'No-one will tell me where he is, I did get to speak with him briefly but he was not allowed to tell me where he was going.' Jenny hasn't answered the question but she hasn't lied.

Ziva however is persistent 'The man who collected him this morning looked like CIA, has Gibbs gone overseas?'

'Ziva, they won't tell me anything, the only thing we can do is wait for him to get back.'

'OK Jenny I'll get my stuff this evening and come straight over.'

'Thanks Ziva, I do appreciate this'.

As soon as Ziva returns to headquarters Tony is asking her questions.

'Well, what did you find out?'

'Nothing she won't tell me anything – she wants me to stay with her until Gibbs returns.'

'But where's he gone and how long will he be away?'

'She keeps saying they won't tell her anything but I'm sure she knows something.' Ziva is thinking of the conversation she has had with the Director. 'I think he may have gone overseas.'

With that the team get back to their duties although Gibbs desk is empty they can still feel his presence and they all hope he will be returning to them very soon.

Gibbs, after some intensive coaching by the CIA, is soon on a plane to Paris from there he will catch a plane to Belgrade. He has been given a new identity and will be entering Serbia as an American businessman. For his mission to be successful he knows he has to push Jenny to the back of his mind and concentrate on the job in hand. Not being able to talk to Jenny when she is so heavily pregnant is going to be very difficult for him, he had suffered nightmares when she had announced she was expecting a child but with Ducky's help, he had faced his own demons and had come to realise he was not at fault for the death of his first wife and daughter. His nightmares were now few and far between.

After changing planes at Paris Gibbs arrives in Belgrade in the early morning, he is met at the airport by an agent and taken straight to a hotel. On the drive he takes in his surroundings Belgrade has the look of a typical capital city. People are travelling with a purpose; there is a feeling of prosperity and calm that is very different to his first time in this part of the world. Then he had the feeling that civil war could break out at any time everyone was expecting the worst and unfortunately the worst was delivered by some of the local nationals.

On arrival at the hotel the agent provides him with the weapons he will need, Gibbs puts these to one side he will check these over thoroughly once he is alone.

The agent then hands him an envelope.

'This will provide you with all the information you will need for the initial contact, if you need to talk to anyone in an emergency I understand you have been supplied with the necessary details,' he says.

Gibbs nods.

The agent walks to the door 'Good Luck, sir.'

Gibbs locks the door as the agent leaves and immediately starts checking over and cleaning his weapons, once he's sure they are in perfect working order he reads the instructions in the envelope. They are very brief, he has a number to ring later that day.

After settling into his room Gibbs showers and decides to sleep for a couple of hours, the number he has been given will hopefully put him in touch with Bingley and he'll be able to meet him later that evening.

Bingley, a Serbian national, has been waiting for a phone call now for several days, he hopes to bring Nikolić to justice and he needs Darcy with him. They worked together several years ago and were unsuccessful but Darcy had saved his life and he needed to work with him again, he was the best he'd worked with and he does not want to leave anything to chance.

Gibbs leaves his hotel after waking up later that afternoon, he makes his way to a public phone box and rings the number he has been given for Bingley. He hears the phone ringing and after a few moments it is answered.

'Hello,' a voice at the other end of the line answers.

'Hello, I'd like to speak to Bingley'

'Who's calling'

'I have a message for Bingley from Darcy.'

'Yes'

'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.'

'Darcy it's Bingley – meet me at the Red Rose Café in the central square in an hour'.

Gibbs ends the call and walks out into the street. He enters a tourist shop and buys a street plan of Belgrade; sitting in a café he studies it carefully working out the best route to the Red Rose café. It should take him about 20 minutes and after a finishing his coffee he gets up to meet Bingley.

When he arrives he sits outside at one of the tables on the pavement so he can see the street, in a short while he sees Bingley walking towards him. He hasn't changed much in the years since he last saw him, tall and dark haired a handsome man who looks like he's used to having his orders obeyed. Bingley sits down at Gibbs table and they shake hands.

'It's good to see you Darcy, you are alone?'

'Yes.'

'I need your assistance, I have been told where Nikolić is in hiding, and I want you to help me find him.'

'What makes you think this sighting is more reliable than any others you've had.'

'Believe me Darcy, I have been told many times that we are close to this monster but this time my source has given me a photograph, I am certain it's him.' Bingley shows Gibbs the photograph it looks like Nikolić although he has let his hair grow and he obviously looks a lot older.

'Why do you need me?' Gibbs asks.

'I want no more mistakes Darcy, you're the best, and together we can make sure he faces justice.'

Gibbs is silent for a short while,

'OK, we find him make a positive identification and then I'll make contact with my chief so your government can arrest him.' Gibbs knows how the system works and is happy not to have to confront Nikolić and arrest him. These things can be messy when you're working in a foreign country.

Bingley nods in agreement, 'Fine, I am told he is in a small town 200 miles north of here, we can drive there tonight, I'll arrange to meet my contact there.'

'Good, pick me up at my hotel in one hour,' Gibbs replies. He quickly gives Bingley the address and walks away.

On returning to his room Gibbs packs everything and makes sure he leaves the room clean and tidy. The room has been paid for in advance so he does not formally check out of the hotel. One hour later he is sitting next to Bingley being driven out of Belgrade.

Both Bingley and Gibbs make continuous checks to ensure they are not being followed and it seems everything is running smoothly, no car has been behind them for sometime.

'Do you still see Elizabeth,' Bingley asks.

Gibbs doesn't reply immediately, he's wondering how much to tell Bingley but reckons Jenny will be safe at home.

'Yes, she's my wife.'

'Ah, that is why she is not with us?' Bingley does not sound surprised, when he'd met them for the first time they were a couple very much in love.

'Yep. Where exactly are we going?' Gibbs changes the subject wanting to concentrate solely on the mission.

'A small house just outside the town where Nikolić is living, my contact will tell us exactly where he is. Once we have identified him we can contact our governments.'

Gibbs notes the direction and road signs so just in case something happens to Bingley he can drive back to Belgrade.

The time is midnight by the time Bingley slows down and parks at the kerb in a small suburb.

'The house is 100 yards down the road, we'll walk from here. Do you have your weapon?' Bingley asks Gibbs.

'Yes, you expecting trouble?' Gibbs replies

'No, but it is always best to be prepared.'

The two men walk quietly to the house there is a light in the downstairs window but otherwise the house is in darkness.

'I will knock on the door, he is expecting me.' Bingley says as they walk up the drive.

Gibbs' senses something is wrong and he whispers to Bingley while grabbing his arm to slow him down,

'Let's go round the back to check things out.'

Bingley is about to protest but remembers why he asked for Darcy, if he thinks there is a problem then he is probably right. They carefully make their way round the side of the house and try the back door, it's locked but Gibbs reaches into his pocket and brings out the tools he needs pick the lock, they are soon able to open the door. Both Gibbs and Bingley have their weapons drawn as they enter the house. Gibbs can see the light in the front room and listens for any sign of life but the house is quiet, he indicates that Bingley should follow him and they walk towards the light.

As they enter the hall, Bingley is attacked from the rear when Gibbs turns he sees three men in the shadows coming towards him he cannot shoot for fear of hitting Bingley. However, the fight is short,. Bingley shoots one man who falls into the man behind him, Gibbs is onto the third man immediately who is soon lying unconscious on the floor. Meanwhile Bingley has incapacitated the second man.

Gibbs goes through the pockets of the fallen men while Bingley quickly checks the rest of the house.

'Come on let's go', Bingley tells Gibbs. In his search of the house he had found the dead body of his contact.

The hall is still dark but Gibbs takes the wallets and papers he has found and joins Bingley leaving the house. They run quickly to the car and drive speedily away.

Bingley speaks, 'They had just murdered my contact.'

'Do you think he told them anything?'

'No, it looked like they shot him and he died before they could start torturing him. They were ransacking the house.'

Gibbs leans back in his seat and Bingley glances over at him.

'Damn it Darcy, you're bleeding,' he's noticed a knife wound in Gibbs left arm.

'It's just a scratch – we need to get somewhere safe.'

'I'll find a phone box and make a call, then we can get your arm looked at,' Bingley is worried although Gibbs is not showing any pain, he looks pale and the wound will probably need stitching.

45 minutes later Gibbs is sitting in the kitchen of a friend of Bingley's while his arm is being cleaned and dressed.

'It needs stitches but we can't risk going to a hospital here.' Bingley tells Gibbs

Gibbs nods, 'what next, do we have any idea where Nikolić is or if he's still here. We're going to have to work quickly so he doesn't disappear again. That photograph, have you shown it to anyone other than me?'

'No,' Bingley replies getting the photograph out again giving it to Gibbs.

Gibbs studies the print and asks for a magnifying glass.

'It's definitely him Darcy', Bingley says as he hands Gibbs the glass.

'I'm not doubting that.' Gibbs replies as he studies the image very carefully. He hands the photo and the glass back to Bingley, 'What do you make of the background.'

Bingley looks closely at the photograph, 'yes, it looks like an undertakers.'

'How many of those in the town.'

'Just the one. We have him Darcy.'

'Ok we contact our governments now and then go on a stakeout.'

Gibbs takes out his phone and rings the number he's been given, Bingley similarly makes a phone call to his own government. Gibbs is told to stay where he is until an arrest is made by the local authorities. Bingley receives similar orders.

Bingley and Gibbs drive to the undertakers and sit in the car watching the front of the premises, Bingley has arranged for some of his own people to watch the rear.

The two men are quiet, Gibbs is worried that Nikolić won't show up for work, if he realises that the three men who were sent to get information out of Bingley's contact have not made contact with any one he'll know he has been compromised.

'Bingley, if those three dirtbags we took down don't make contact with Nikolić we may be wasting our time here.'

Before Bingley can respond one of the phones they'd taken from the bodies starts ringing.

Bingley answers it but muffles his voice. Gibbs listens to the one sided conversation. Bingley ends the call after a couple of minutes and turns to Gibbs.

'It was from a friend of Nikolić, I think he believed me, I told them there was nothing to worry about, that even after torture my friend told us nothing and we are now disposing of the body.'

Gibbs nods, he's hoping Serbia's federal authorities will arrive to make the arrest as soon as Nikolić makes an appearance at the undertakers.

It's a long night and Gibb's arm is throbbing painfully, by early morning the Serbian authorities have still not turned up. Gibbs and Bingley watch as a car pulls into the front of the undertakers, a man steps out and they both immediately identify him as Nikolić.

'I hope your people arrive soon.' Gibbs says


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Gibbs and Bingley decide to wait in the car and let Nikolić enter the building All the exits are covered by Bingley's colleagues, so if he leaves they'll soon know about it. Fortunately, it is not long before several vehicles arrive. Bingley recognizes the occupants as law enforcement officers and approaches them while Gibbs stays in the car. The undertaker's premises is swiftly surrounded before Bingley enters the building with several local agents, a short time later Bingley comes out of the building leading Nikolić.

Gibbs has not left the car but sees clearly the look of triumph on Bingley's face as he pushes Nikolić into a car. Bingley quickly runs over to Gibbs.

'Thanks Darcy, you can take the car back to Belgrade, leave it at the airport and I'll arrange to pick it up, thanks again for your help.' Bingley walks quickly back to his car and waves at Gibbs as he drives away.

Gibbs smiles to himself, it's Thursday morning he should be back in Washington by Friday, Jenny's last day in the office.

With no news from Jethro since she spoke to him on Monday Jenny has not had a good week. Telling herself that 'no news is good news', she has attended all her leaving parties trying to look as though she did not have a care in the world. Jethro's team had been very supportive and with Ziva staying with her she had not been alone.

Today, Thursday was her big send off from NCIS, all of HQ had been invited to the party organised for her. As she got herself ready to leave for the office, she thought of the day ahead, no doubt it would be emotional and she would probably shed a few tears. She had hoped Jethro would have been there, as her rock to lean on. The party was to start at noon and no doubt she would be receiving leaving gifts from the staff.

'Jenny, are you ready to leave.' Ziva shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

'Just coming,' Jenny replies walking slowly down, she hadn't realised how much her centre of gravity would change as the pregnancy progressed, negotiating stairs was something she always did carefully.

Ziva smiles at her, 'Big day today but tomorrow should be fairly quiet.'

Jenny nods, 'I just wish Jethro could have been here.'

The morning goes quickly Jenny spends most of the time helping to pack her personal belongings in her office and then wanders round the building making sure she gets to say goodbye to everyone.

By noon she is in one of the large conference rooms ready for her leaving presentation doing the rounds and talking to as many people as she can. She can see Tony and the rest of Gibbs team enjoying themselves, especially Tony who has not left the food table since he arrived. Jenny smiled to herself, Jethro also loved to eat at this type of function, that is when he could be persuaded to attend.

Soon the new Director, Leon Vance, has called everyone to attention and he says a few words in Jenny's honour. He then presents to her the leaving gifts which consist of a huge bunch of flowers and gift vouchers from a department store where she and Jethro can buy all the baby paraphernalia they will now need.

Before Jenny can respond to the new Director, Tony has stepped up to stand beside her holding another gift.

'Jenny, we, that is boss and the team, would like to give you this, to remind you of who you left behind. Of course, you'll still see a lot of us when you leave, cos' we'll babysit for you, you know if you and boss want to go out or anything.'

Jenny thanks him quickly before he can continue and takes the present, she unwraps it immediately – it is a large portrait photograph of Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky. She looks at the picture of the group but her eyes are pulled to the one face, her husband, the photographer has done a good job and she can see the look of contentment in the blue eyes. He is giving that lopsided smile that is so Jethro.

'This is perfect, thank you so much, it will take pride of place in our study.'

Jenny continues, 'I'd just like to say thank you to every one, the time I've spent as Director has been the happiest of my life so far and I'm leaving behind a great bunch of people. I'm sure I'll be seeing you all again and I promise to bring the twins around to see you all soon.'

As everyone started clapping she moves into talk to and thank her friends individually. She reaches Ducky who insists that she sits down and he sits beside her.

'How are you Jenny,' he asks

'Tired, a little worried that I haven't heard from Jethro since Monday,' Jenny replies.

'Have you spoken to the CIA?'

'Yes but they won't tell me anything, I'm not sure they know exactly what Jethro is doing.'

While Jenny is talking to Ducky her phone rings, she notes the caller – it is the CIA Director-

'Yes' she answers her cell.

'Ah, Director, we've just heard that Agent Gibbs mission has been successful and he is on his way home, he should be with you by tomorrow.'

'Thank you,' Jenny replies she has a huge grin on her face as she looks at Ducky

'Jethro'll be home tomorrow. That was the CIA, his mission is over,' she suddenly starts crying the emotion of the day and the relief she is now feeling, knowing that Jethro is safe and well, has become too much for her. Ducky hands her a handkerchief and quietly guides her out of the room and downstairs to autopsy. There is no body there at the moment so he'll be able to offer her a cup of tea and a little time to herself away from the good wishes of her staff.

Jenny is sitting down sipping her tea, she's now calmed down and is feeling more like her old self. Ducky has just finished telling her about the latest escapade of one of his mother's corgis.

'Well Jenny what are you planning to do before the babies come.' Ducky asks

'Mmm, over the last few weeks I've been going to cookery lessons and now I can practice on Jethro, I'll give him some proper home cooked meals. Cooking has not been one of my strengths but I think I'm getting there.'

'Good idea, but you must be careful not to tire yourself out and remember you will probably not be allowed to carry the twins until full term you be may be induced a couple of weeks early.'

'I know Ducky – I'm having frequent check ups with my consultant and I think I'll be booked in for the birth in a few weeks time.' Jenny replies.

Ducky changes the subject, 'Will you be in tomorrow?'

'I think so, just for a couple of hours in the morning but it may depend on when Jethro gets back.' Jenny replies.

At that moment the atmosphere is shattered by the entrance of Jethro's team,

'There you are,' Tony asks, 'Is everything OK?'

'Everything is fine Tony,' Jenny smiles, 'Your boss will be returning tomorrow.'

Tony grins in relief and Abby gives a huge shout and runs to hug Jenny,

'I knew he'd be alright, nothing can destroy the boss.' Abby says.

Jenny gets up from her chair indicating to Ziva that she is ready to go home,

'You'll be able to return to your own house tomorrow, thanks for staying with me for these few days.'

'My pleasure, Director.' Ziva replies.

Jethro has now returned to Belgrade and has made his way straight to the airport to book on the next flight to Paris. He has had very little sleep during the last few days but knows he must keep his wits about him for a few more hours. He does not think he'll be in danger from any Nikolić supporters but he doesn't want to take any chances. He doesn't sleep on the plane and arrives in Paris safely, he's met by an embassy official who advises him that a private CIA jet will take him back to Washington.

Jethro had hoped to get some sleep on the plane to Washington but no such luck – he is made to give a detailed debrief to the CIA officials on the plane.

A doctor is also on the plane to see to Gibbs injuries, he looks at the slashed arm.

'I'll stitch this up now, it looks like it's got a little infected so I'll also give you some anti-biotics.' The doctor cleans and stitches the wound and puts his arm in a sling. 'You'll need to see your own doctor when you get back to Washington, here are the anti-biotics, take two now and follow the instructions until you finish the course.'

Gibbs nods puts two of the pills in his hand and swills them down with a mug of coffee he's been given.

Gibbs completes his debrief by which time the plane is approaching Washington. As soon as the plane lands and he is whisked through the formalities, he makes a call to Jenny – it is early in the morning and she has not yet left for the office.

Jenny answers the phone immediately

'Hello'

'Jen, it's me I'm back.'

'Jethro, where are you? The CIA told me you'd be back today. Are you OK? I've missed you.' Jenny is so happy she doesn't quite know what to do.

'I'm fine Jen, on my way home. I missed you to. Is every thing OK, are you OK?'

'I'm feeling great Jethro, I'll be waiting for you.'

'See you in an hour.'

Husband and wife spend the next hour smiling to themselves, Jethro is sitting in the back of a CIA car being driven through Washington. Jenny is sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, she has the newspaper in front of her but is too excited to read it. She is just listening for a sound at the front door.

Ziva has packed her bags, she'll leave as soon as Gibbs arrives knowing that they will want their privacy.

Jenny suddenly gets up and walks to the front door just as she pulls it open Jethro arrives in the porch. No words are said at first, Jethro just steps inside and leans in to kiss her.

'Hell Jen if you get any bigger, I'm not going to be able to get close enough to kiss you.'

'Remember, it was you who put me in this position,' Jenny replies flinging her arms round his neck and with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Ziva has watched the couple from the hall, realising that she would not be needed anymore she edged her way past them saying she was going to work, closing the door behind her she very much doubted that either of them had registered the fact that she had now left.

Jenny finally let go of Jethro,

'Can you tell me where you've been?' She asks

'No, but the mission is now completed.'

'You look tired,' Jenny has noticed the dark rings under his eyes and his drawn face.

'Haven't had much sleep during the last few days, Jen, want to join me in bed?', he smiles at Jenny while he's running his hands through her hair.

'Sure, I guess I can be late today, they won't sack me.'

The pair walk upstairs to their room, Jethro strips down to his underwear and lays down on the bed. Jenny notices the dressing on his arm.

'What happened to you.'

'Nothing much, doctor's given me a couple of stitches, I'll get Ducky to look at it in a few days.' Jethro replies.

'OK', Jenny replies making a mental note to phone Ducky to make sure Jethro gets the wound taken care of. She slips out of her clothes and lays down beside Jethro by the time her head has hit the pillow Jethro is asleep. She smiles to herself and moves towards him a little awkwardly as she is now so huge – the smile turns to a frown as she can feel heat radiating from his body. She raises her hand to brush the hair from his forehead, he definitely has a temperature.

Jenny dozes next to her husband for an hour before deciding to get up – wondering whether the doctor who saw Jethro has left him any medication she checks his jacket pockets and finds the antibiotics. Worried that he hasn't taken any she decides to wake him up – getting a glass of water she returns to his bedside.

'Jethro, Jethro, darling, wake up,' she calls gently to him shaking his shoulder.

Jethro slowly opens his eyes, 'Uuuh'

'Should you have taken these antibiotics?' Jenny asks. 'When was the last time you took some?'

'Uumm, on the plane just as we took off' Jethro replies still half a sleep

Jenny sighs, 'OK, take two now and then you can settle back down.' Jenny gives Jethro the pills and holds the glass to his lips so he can wash them down. He then leans back and is soon asleep again.

Jenny is still a little worried about her husband so she decides to ring Ducky,

'Ducky, I wonder if you could come round and have a look at Jethro, he's running a temperature.'

'Certainly Jenny, it's not like Jethro to be ill.'

'He's hurt his arm, it might be infected.'

'I'll come round now.' Ducky says, hoping he can put her mind at rest.

When Ducky arrives Jethro is still asleep, so Jenny offers the doctor a cup of tea before they go upstairs.

'How are you my dear,' Ducky asks

'I'm fine, I feel huge. I am huge. I can't wait until the birth. I haven't seen my feet for weeks!'

Once their tea is finished they go upstairs to see Jethro. They open the door just as Jethro is waking up, Ducky settles himself next to Jethro on the bed and Jenny sits on a chair.

'What have you been doing with yourself, Jethro.' Ducky asks.

Before he can reply the phone rings Jenny gets up to answer it and leaves the bedroom letting Ducky examine Jethro in peace.

She re-enters the room a few minutes later and watches Ducky put a clean dressing on the wound on Jethro's arm.

'He'll be fine, providing he takes the full course of the antibiotics.' Ducky reassures Jenny.

'Thank you', Jenny replies, then turns her eyes on Jethro, 'Well, you won't tell us what you've been up to but that was the President's office, he wants to see you at 2.30pm, they're going to send a car.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own nothing

A/N Sorry, I've been along time updating this story but I've been very busy.

* * *

Ch4

Jethro leant back against his pillows smirking at Jenny,

'I best be getting up then, I don't want to keep the man waiting.'

Jenny looked at Ducky, 'Is he well enough?

'Yes, he still needs to get some more rest but he'll be able to do that this weekend. Providing you continue to take your prescription Jethro there is no reason why you shouldn't return to work on Monday.'

'OK, then Jethro, if you're feeling up to it why don't you have a shower and I'll fix lunch for the three of us. Ducky I'm going to pop into HQ this afternoon, my driver will pick me up, I'll give you a lift.'

'That will be perfect my dear,' Ducky replies.

Ducky leaves the room, leaving the couple alone.

'I found this in your jacket pocket,' Jenny is holding up the sling, that the CIA doctor had provided.

'Don't need it Jen,' Jethro replied.

'If Ducky says you are to wear it you will.'

Jethro didn't reply but just got out of bed and moved behind his wife, it was the easiest way to hug her,

'All those hormones making you bossy?' he questions while running his lips over her neck.

'I think you'd better shower now, Ducky is waiting for us. I'll get your clothes out for you.' Jenny was smiling as she said this and secretly she was looking forward to tonight, she'd missed Jethro in bed in more ways than one.

Jenny joined Ducky in the kitchen and started to prepare a quick lunch.

'Should he be wearing a sling Ducky?, she asks

'Ideally, but if he rests properly over the weekend he'll be able to dispense with it by Monday.'

Jenny nods, 'Good.'

In a few minutes lunch is on the table and Jethro has come into the kitchen, he's just wearing shorts and a T-shirt, he notices Jenny's look,

'I'll get changed after lunch, didn't want to get my suit dirty.'

Jenny smiles at him, 'Maybe you could wear one of those bibs we've got for the twins.'

Jethro's reply was silent but eloquent, just a look but a look that Jenny had come to recognise. She stared back at him grinning.

Ducky coughed as they started lunch, 'Have you thought of names yet for the twins?'

'Not really, Ducky,' Jenny replied, 'we thought we'd wait until they arrive and pick names that suit them.'

'Good idea, if you have boys let's hope one does not look like an Anthony or I am sure Agent Dinozzo will think your son is named after him.'

'We better have girls then.' Jethro replied.

Lunch is soon finished and Jethro goes back upstairs to get changed. Jenny and Ducky are waiting for her car to take them to NCIS head quarters when Jethro descends the stairs. Jenny looks at him thinking he is going to be the most handsome man in the White House this afternoon. Almost immediately the door bell rings and Ducky answers the door to her driver, gathering her bags she leans in to kiss Jethro goodbye.

'Behave yourself this afternoon Jethro I don't want to receive a phone call from the SecNav telling me you've upset an important politician.'

'Trust me Jen. After it's over I'll be get the driver to drop me off at HQ and we can go home together.'

'See you soon.' Jenny says as she exits the house.

'Goodbye Jethro,' Ducky smiles as he follows Jenny closing the door behind him.

The car to take Jethro to the White House soon arrives and in next to no time Jethro finds himself making small talk to the President, the Secretary of State and other important politicians. The CIA Director is also there. The 45-minute meeting is Jethro's idea of hell, once he has given them brief feedback on what happened during his mission he is expected to make small talk which is not one of Jethro's strengths. The President expresses his thanks to Jethro,

'It was very important to ensure that these war criminals face justice Special Agent Gibbs, your help has ensured this man was arrested, I want to thank you for that.'

'Just doing my duty sir,' Jethro replied.

'If there were more men like you in the world my job would be a lot easier.' The President says as he shakes Jethro's hand, 'Perhaps we can give you a medal.'

'Don't need anything sir,' Jethro replies.

The meeting is soon over and Jethro is given a lift back to NCIS HQ by the CIA Director, he walks into the bullpen just as he hears Dinozzo talking about Jenny

'Have you seen the size of the Director, if she get's any bigger they'll need to reinforce the lift, I've seen smaller,,,,,' Dinozzo stops talking as he feels the palm of Gibbs' hand connect with the back of his head

'Shutting up now Boss', he says, 'Welcome back.'

Gibbs settles down at his desk acknowledging the team's welcome. A few seconds later Abby rushes out of the elevator yelling,

'Welcome back Gibbs', she says as she hugs him before he's had a chance to stand.

Gibbs kisses her cheek and releases himself from her arms.

'Are we still going out this evening, you look like you're dressed for it.' Abby asks

Jenny and Jethro had invited the team out for dinner that evening.

Jenny had been walking round the office for the last time and was now wandering over to Jethro's team.

'Sure we'll go out Abby, I don't think I'm going to get many opportunities in the near future for dining out.'

At that moment the television, which was on suddenly, showed a breaking news item. Jenny signalled McGee to turn up the sound and they all turned towards the plasma.

A newsreader was announcing the arrest of Branislav Nikolić,

'_Branislav __Nikolić, a suspected war criminal has been arrested by the Serbian authorities following a joint mission involving certain US agencies, it is understood that Serbia and the US worked together to find and identify Nikolić.'_

Jenny was watching the screen closely and as they showed footage of Nikolić in custody she spotted Bingley in the background. She turned to look at her husband,

'Jethro…?'

Jethro is also looking at the television but turns to meet Jenny's eyes although he does not respond to Jenny's question, the team notices the look that passes between them.

'Boss, was that you helping the authorities?' Dinozzo asks.

'Dinozzo, where I have been the last few days is need to know and you don't need to know.'

'Understood Boss.' Tony sits back down convinced that Gibbs has been in Serbia the last few days.

Jenny is also convinced that Jethro had been in Serbia, so convinced she didn't need to question him about his visit.

'I'm going back to my office, come up in about an hour and we can have a drink before we go out,' she tells the team.

The hour passes quickly and soon the team are enjoying a drink in her office.

Abby is chattering non stop 'I wish you'd decided to find out the sexes of the children, I want to get you something for the babies but it's quite difficult not knowing if they are boys or girls.'

'We'll know soon enough Abby,' Jenny replies, 'I like surprises and it's somehow more exciting this way.'

As they file out of the office on their way to the restaurant Jenny makes sure she leaves last before she closes the door she turns to look back into the room.

Jethro is just in front of her and waits patiently as she quietly closes the door.

'When one door closes another one opens', he whispers in her ear.

She takes his arm and squeezes it gently, 'I can't wait for the birth and to be a mother I know I've made the right choice for us,' she smiles. 'Just remember Vance might like you to knock on this door before barging in to his office.'

'Hmm' Jethro replies. 'Let's get going.'

The meal proved to be very pleasant even Jethro became a little more talkative than usual telling stories about his time with NCIS overseas. Jenny became a little tearful towards the end blaming it on her hormones; Jethro decided this was the time to leave and he soon has Jenny in her agency car for the last time. He settled beside her in the rear seats and pulled her close so her head rested on his shoulder. He breathed in the smell of her hair and kissed the top of her head.

'Tired?' he asks

'Yes,' Jenny replies, 'you must be tired too, it's been a long day.

When they arrive at their house Jenny rouses herself and thanks her driver one last time, she has already given him a small keepsake as a thank you for getting her around town.

As they enter their home Jethro asks Jenny if she wants anything

'Just my bed'

'I'll come with you.' Jethro replies.

Jethro follows Jenny upstairs and into their bedroom.

Before undressing he takes her into his arms.

'I love you Jen.' He says as he rests his cheek against hers.

Jenny turns her head and kisses him in reply.

'Lets get to bed', she says.

A few minutes later both husband and wife are sound asleep, Jethro is lying on his side with one arm protectively resting on his wife, who because of her size is sleeping on her back.

* * *

Jenny had thought it might feel strange being at home but she settled in to being a housewife quite quickly. She actually enjoyed her new role although she had a few disasters in the kitchen despite her cookery lessons.

Today she was checking the time as she prepared a chicken and mushroom risotto. Jethro had rang to say he'd be home by 8.00pm. She studied her recipe and began chopping and cooking soon everything was in the pan.

Just then Jethro arrived home walking into the kitchen he gave her a big hug and kiss.

'By the time you have your shower and change dinner should be ready.' She tells him.

Jethro is back in the kitchen in less than 15 minutes.

'Do you need any help?'

'No, I'm good. How was your day today?'

'Finished the case we were working on, the dirtbag's in jail.'

Jenny nodded as she dished out their dinner. Damn she thought it didn't look very appetising.

Jethro looked at his plate and picked up his fork and took a mouthful of the risotto. As he chewed slowly Jenny looked at his face.

'How is it?' she asked

'Interesting,' Jethro replied

Jenny took a small mouthful from her plate,

'Jethro, it's inedible, you don't have to eat it.'

'OK, I'll order take out.' Jethro says getting up and removing both their plates from the table. 'Don't worry Jen, you'll get it right soon.'

'Let's hope it's before the twins are on solids.'

'You've not failed at anything yet. Right, what would you like me to order.'

'Let's have a pizza.'

A little while later as they are finishing their meal Jenny remind's Jethro that after her check up at the hospital tomorrow she is to see her friend who is taking her for some pre-natal beauty therapy Jenny is looking forward to a massage, facial, pedicure and manicure.

'You can drop me off at the salon, Claire will give me a lift afterwards to HQ the salon is only a couple of blocks away.'

'Fine.'

'I'm looking forward to being able to drive again after the birth, even though I've had to trade my sports car for a family car.'

'Having kids means you have to give up some things, Jen.'

'I didn't notice you giving up your truck.'

'I traded it in for a newer model – we've got a double cab now, 4 doors plenty of room for the twins on the back seat.'

'It's still a truck, Jethro.'

Jethro decides to change the subject, 'Want an early night, Jen?'

She looks at him smirking, ' Yes, let me help you clear up.'

'No, I'll sort everything down here, you go upstairs and get ready for bed.'

Jenny walks upstairs feeling pleased that Jethro still finds her attractive, her libido hadn't decreased during her pregnancy and she was humming contentedly to herself as she thought of the night ahead. Jenny is standing naked in the bedroom when Jethro enters he stands still in the doorway and catches his breath as he looks at her,

'God Jen you're beautiful,' he says as he walks up to her letting his hands caress her body, he lets his hands linger on her belly and feels their twins moving around. 'Feels like they're having a fight in there.'

'Let's hope they get to sleep soon, otherwise I'll be having another disturbed night.

Jenny got into bed and Jethro was soon lying beside her.

'Want me to lull those babies to sleep.'

'Please.'

Soon Jenny and Jethro were doing one of the things they were really good at, it ended as they both reached climax. Jethro whispered into Jen's here as he withdrew from her body. 'You get more sexy every day.'

Jen smiled as they both settled down to sleep.

At hospital the next day, the doctor was very pleased, 'You're doing well, Mrs Gibbs, the twins are a good size, in fact if you don't deliver naturally before next week, I think we'll book you in to be induced.'

'Oh, I wasn't expecting that.'

'Don't worry, everything will be fine, see the nurse on the way out to make your appointment.'

Jethro was quiet as they left the hospital

'What are you thinking?' Jenny asks.

'We're going to be parents in a week.'

'I can't wait I feel like I've been pregnant for years.'

'Can't help worrying about you,' Jethro replies as he helps his wife into the truck.

Jethro drops Jenny off at the salon and waves to Claire who he has spotted in the car park as he drives off.

At HQ he has the team look at a cold case. The day drags slowly on and he decides to send Tony and Ziva to interview a witness again. A few minutes after leaving the bullpen they are back.

'You still here?' he says looking at them.

'Boss the traffic is at a standstill out there, the whole city is gridlocked, put the news on.' Tony replies.

They turn to look at the television, the traffic light system has gone down and nothing will be moving very far for a few hours.

Jethro phones Jenny.

'Jen, where are you?',

'Having a cup of tea at the salon's café, why?'

'Traffic's not moving, I think'll you'll have to walk here I'll come down and pick you up.' Jethro then explains that the traffic light system for the city has gone down

'Don't worry I can walk by myself.'

'I'll pick you up,' Jethro replies and ends the call.

'Damn,' Jenny says to Claire explaining the problem, 'Looks like I'm going to have to walk to NCIS.'

'I'll come with you.' Claire replies.

'Jethro is coming here to pick me up, what are you going to do?'

'I think I'll stay here and use the facilities until the traffic clears, I'll probably have a sauna.'

A few minutes later Jethro arrives and he and Jen walk slowly back to HQ. On arrival Jen takes the opportunity of walking round the building to say hello to old friends. A little later she walks into the bullpen asking if there is any update on the traffic.

'No, it's still not moving.' Ziva tells her.

Jenny feels a twinge in her back and sits on a spare chair next to her husband's desk.

She smiles at him as he finishes off an e-mail

'You ever going to learn to type with more than one finger,' she teases.

She receives a Gibbs glare in reply.

'I'm going to the ladies,' she says getting up

As she goes through the door before she has got to a cubicle her waters break. Jenny is holding onto the sink as the water gushes down her legs. She turns to see Ziva entering the washroom.

'Get Jethro, I'm going into labour.' Jenny gasps.


End file.
